041315VyllenSami
08:14 -- spiritedScion SS began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 20:14 -- 08:15 SS: print("H3y. H3y Sami. How com3 I'm on t3am NOT-ADVENTURING?") 08:16 AA: ...who is this? 08:16 SS: print("I'm totally p3rf3ct capabl3 of b3ing lit3rally th3 b3st. A high Strif3 AND Will. And som3 Rapport. I'm basically th3 b3st th3r3 is.") 08:17 AA: That text color is dire. It's practically twinkish. 08:17 SS: print("Oh uh... Vyll3n. J33z I thought Doir told all of you. I... Gu3ss not? I'm not sur3 if I should b3 disappoint3d or glad?") 08:17 AA: Oh crud. Vyllen? 08:17 SS: print("Mayb3 both.") 08:17 AA: I wasn't aware you had changed your handle. 08:17 AA: I still had the old one written down. 08:18 AA: Well it's nice to meet you, then. I was very close with Null, so I really looked forward to getting a chance to talk to both her kids. 08:18 AA: Though....are you even still technically her kid, I wonder? 08:18 SS: print("Mayb3. Sh3nanigans?") 08:19 SS: print("But that would m3an that I'm no long3r r3lat3d to Erisio and I lik3 Erisio...") 08:19 AA: Family's not really about blood anyway. 08:20 SS: print("Y3ah you'r3 probably right. TH3r3 was this whol3 Mavico clan thing, and 3v3ryon3 got all angsty and it f3ll apart.") 08:21 SS: print("Only is that r3ally a bad thing b3caus3 it was practically a s3t up for on3 of us turning 3vil and killing som3on3 3ls3 in th3 clan.") 08:23 AA: I don't know if it would be in good taste for me to respond to that one. 08:23 SS: print("H3h3h3h.") 08:24 AA: Anyway, you were put on the Reserve Team because I thought you might be trying to keep the twink thing secret. 08:24 AA: And we needed more people on the reserve team anyway. 08:25 AA: But that was before Scarlet and Jack found out. 08:25 SS: print("Oh y3ah kind of. I think at on3 point I had this whol3 op3ration 'l3t's not di3', but I forgot about it. B3caus3 I... Wha?") 08:25 AA: -_- Scarlet is very good at finding out things you want hidden from her. 08:26 SS: print("Aw dicks. Scarl3t was th3 on3 p3rson that wasn't suppos3d to find out.") 08:26 AA: And she is not very guarded with other people's secrets. 08:26 SS: print("Bluh. I m3an... I'v3 surviv3d this long. Mayb3 sh3 do3sn't 3v3n car3?") 08:27 AA: She certainly seemed to care. 08:27 AA: She seemed to want you brought to her room to "discuss" the matter, which I think would not work out well for you all things considered. 08:27 AA: Although on the bright side I don't think she intends to kill you. 08:27 SS: print(":<") 08:27 AA: Jack seemed surprisingly blasé about the whole thing. 08:27 SS: print(":>") 08:28 AA: But Jack's been acting all buddy-buddy lately anyway. 08:28 AA: It might just be part of his plan to further ingratiate himself to you guys before he reveals his true colors. 08:29 SS: print("H3r3 I would say that h3's just trying to g3t on our good sid3 and th3n b3tray us but that's pr3dictabl3. What if h3 pulls a doubl3 rus3? OR A TRIPLE RUSE?") 08:29 AA: I have no doubt that his plans run deeper than what I've been able to figure out about them yet. He's tricky. 08:30 SS: print("*shrug*") 08:30 AA: But I also have no doubts that I don't care if he's really turned over a new leaf or not. He tortured me for months then killed my almost-moirail and my girlfriend. 08:31 SS: print("Oh. J33z...") 08:33 AA: I am willing to ignore Jack if he is not actively harming my teammates or putting the universe in danger or whatever. But I'm never going to trust him. He is a twisted sociopath. 08:34 SS: print("That's what 3v3ryon3 s33ms to b3 doing I think? With... All of th3 Twinks? B3caus3 w3 should b3 d3ad by now.") 08:35 AA: By "we" do you mean the players, or the twinks? 08:36 SS: print("Cough. I am talking about th3 play3rs.") 08:38 AA: Honestly, if it weren't for twinkish interference--mostly Jack--I don't think that many of us would have died. A few, maybe. But I think we could've done a lot better than we did. 08:39 SS: print("W3ll y3ah it sounds lik3 h3 just sabotag3d your gam3 for th3 lulz.") 08:39 AA: He seemed to have a purpose. 08:39 AA: Viewed himself as a hero. 08:39 AA: But his idea of heroism seemed to involve destroying all of us. Maybe destroying all of existence. 08:40 AA: Maybe Meouet was right about the Heroes of Doom being prone to giving in to nihilism and despair. 08:40 SS: print("So Doom play3rs ar3 usually angsty t33ns? Though I think Sors3r is mor3 of a massiv3 tool than anything.") 08:42 AA: I don't know. Meouet's the one who said it. And she wasn't a Doom player originally. 08:42 AA: Shenanicite screws everything up. 08:42 SS: print("H3h3h.") 08:42 AA: For someone who claims to be so against cheating, she certainly seems to have benefited from it. 08:43 SS: print("I dunno. Why 3v3n both3r with Doom? Tim3 is cl3arly th3 b3st asp3ct. Or Spac3.") 08:43 AA: I don't think there *is* a best aspect. If there is, it might be Hope, but even Hope seems to have its limits. 08:43 AA: Hope can do anything, but it doesn't seem to do it as well as specialists do. 08:45 SS: print("Hop3 IS sh3nanicit3. I m3an, turning som3on3's blood into lava. That's hardly fair. Oh wait I don't think I was suppos3d to m3ntion that?") 08:47 AA: Yeah, but every aspect has options like that if you look hard enough. 08:48 AA: I could rip the oxygen from someone's brain. Ryspor attempted to teleport someone's heart out of their body. Mind players could turn people into vegetables. Blood Players could rip the blood right out of your body. 08:48 SS: print("H3h3h. Nic3.") 08:49 AA: Not nice. Scary. 08:49 AA: But yeah. Hope is deadly in the hands of someone who wants to use it badly. 08:50 AA: Even though I now know it was Meouet manipulating me into the fear that lead me to do it, I understand fully how she was able to make me afraid of the potential for abuse from a Lord of Hope. 08:52 SS: print("W3ll, I'm pr3tty fairly c3rtain Thiago was 3vil.") 08:52 AA: What makes you say that? 08:54 SS: print("For start3rs, it's in his 3y3s. Th3y just look so... So murd3ry. H3 was also a pirat3 3xporting highly ill3gal contraband. And his dad had sloppy mak3 outs with my dad. It was t3rribl3. ") 08:55 AA: None of those things make a person evil, Vyllen. 08:55 SS: print("W3ll... Law br3aking.") 08:55 SS: print("And murd3r 3y3s.") 08:58 AA: You can't tell someone's evil from their eyes. And breaking laws makes you a criminal, not evil. 08:58 AA: Either way, even if he *had* been evil, I didn't know that at the time. 08:59 AA: I only knew how dangerous he was, and how reckless he was being with his powers, and let my fear of what would happen--to him and to the rest of you--cloud my judgment. 09:02 SS: print("It was for th3 b3st") 09:04 AA: I'm glad you think so. But I'm not ready to forgive myself for it. 09:05 AA: Anyway, I'm glad you contacted me--I actually had something I wanted to ask you to do during your time in the reserve team, if you're interested. 09:07 SS: print("I am always int3r3st3d.") 09:07 SS: print("Always.") 09:07 SS: print("Whadda n33d?") 09:08 AA: Well, I had asked Doir about this, but he's been busy and now that he's headed off-base, he's going to have less time. But I wanted to see if someone could dig down into the SBURB server interface more. 09:09 AA: I've played with it myself some when we had to make some traps on LOAAF, but I'm not a computer whiz, so I don't know what all I might've missed. 09:10 SS: print("I could try but last tim3 Clippy kind of pr3v3nt3d us form doing anything cool. But mayb3 h3's off now?") 09:11 AA: Clippy? 09:12 SS: print("Y3ah you know, Clippy. ") 09:12 SS: print("Th3 'would you lik3 som3 h3lp with that' pap3rclip.") 09:12 AA: I thought that thing was only in Word. 09:12 SS: print("So did I.") 09:15 AA: Ughh. That's going to be a bother. I could let you use my computer and play around on LOAAF, but I was hoping we might be able to start redesigning the base if we figured out what the options were. 09:15 AA: Like find out how much of the base was available to any given server to edit, or if any server could edit the whole base, or what. 09:16 SS: print("I don't think any of us tri3d 3diting th3 bas3 at all. Or at l3ast I didn't. Ev3rything just kind of... Fit.") 09:16 AA: From what I've read, in a traditional session we would be having to build up to reach our gates. 09:17 AA: But in our session, and again in your session, the gates just aren't set up that way for some reason. Probably something to do with it being a gemini session. But those are so rare that I couldn't find much information on how that alters things. 09:18 SS: print("What is a 'g3mini s3ssion'. What3v3r. Building up sounds lik3 mor3 fun though. Giv3s you a r3al f33ling of progr3ssion.") 09:21 AA: I don't think this game is meant to be co-op either. At least not until the end. 09:21 AA: Part of the reason for the building up is that the server has to assist the client getting to their next gates, but the client has to go through their worlds themselves. 09:22 AA: At least according to the histories I read. 09:22 SS: print("Cool? Cool! ") 09:26 SS: print("Oh h3y. I think I may n33d your h3lp in solving a myst3ry thing from... A whil3 ago. ") 09:27 AA: Oh? What's that? 09:28 SS: print("I got a thing way back wh3n w3 got th3 sh3nanicit3 I think? B3for3 mayb3? And it do3s not mak3 s3ns3.") 09:29 AA: What is it? 09:30 SS: print("A black slab. A black slab with stuff on it. ") 09:31 AA: A slab? 09:31 AA: And what sort of stuff? 09:32 SS: print("Y3s. A Slab. And by stuff I m3an... Run3s or som3thing? I don't know. I'd ask Libby but I kind of don't want to both3r h3r? I'll hav3 to show it to you wh3n I s33 you. If 3v3r.") 09:35 AA: Did they look like a bunch of dots? 09:35 SS: print("Y3s actually.") 09:35 AA: Sounds like twink writing. 09:36 AA: Maybe you got ahold of some piece of twink technology or something. 09:36 AA: I can read twink, so yeah, I can check it out for you if you like. 09:36 SS: print("Hahah cool.") 09:41 AA: Oh, and if you have any success with the Server interface, I'd like to talk to you about adding a second floor to the base, and maybe adding some new facilities and things. 09:41 AA: We might also want to look into fortifying it in case anyone, like Meouet or Maenam, ends up deciding to attack us here. 09:41 SS: print("Okay!") 09:41 AA: Right now we're sort of squatters. We need to make this place *our* base, instead of just a place we keep our stuff in. 09:42 SS: print("It IS pr3tty r3ally lam3. G3n3ric copi3s of our rooms, a boring comissary, som3 oth3r junk.") 09:43 AA: Yeah. And with the server interface, we should be able to add whatever we need, as long as we've got the grist. 09:43 AA: That's another thing though--if you can figure out a way to reclaim grist from alchemical projects we don't need anymore, or for us to share grist with one another, that would be awesome. 09:43 SS: print("But that's a thing w3 don't hav3 isn't it? Alright I'll s33.") 09:44 AA: You should have a little Build Grist just from beginning the game. 09:44 AA: The veterans have some grist stores, though most of us are probably running low at this point. 09:44 AA: If you can't find a way for us to share grist with you guys, maybe you could find a way to make one of the veterans servers in this session somehow? 09:45 AA: So we could use our grist to edit things. 09:46 SS: print("I could try") 09:46 AA: That's all I can ask. 09:47 AA: But if you figure this stuff out, we could all redesign our rooms to be exactly what we want them to be, and we could add all sorts of cool facilities, like a library or workshops or laboratories. 09:48 SS: print("I'm 3xcit3d to play building simulator.") 09:50 AA: Good, I'm glad. 09:56 SS: print("So is that it th3n?") 09:57 AA: I don't know, is there anything else you wanted to talk about? Like did you want to ask me anything about your mom? 09:58 SS: print("Uh... Sur3? Y3ah sur3! ") 09:59 AA: Okay. What did you want to know? 10:00 SS: print("What was sh3 lik3? I... Don't think I can compar3 h3r to AdultNullar b3caus3 I n3v3r m3t AdultNullar.") 10:01 AA: Mostly, I think she was lonely. And maybe a little sad. Every time I saw her I wanted to give her a big hug. But she also seemed like the kind of person who would've been really freaked out if someone did hug her out of the blue. 10:02 SS: print("Eh3h3h3.") 10:02 AA: She could be angry at times, and sometimes even a little callous toward other people, but she had a good heart. 10:02 AA: And the world was so cruel to her at every turn. :( 10:03 SS: print("Aw. It would hav3 b33n nic3 to m33t on3 of my par3nts.") 10:03 AA: Yeah. I wish all of our teammates had survived. 10:04 AA: I really miss Null. And I really hate that I took so long to agree to be her moirail that she disappeared before I could tell her so. :( 10:05 SS: print("Such is lif3 or what3v3r I gu3ss.") 10:05 AA: Yeah. At least life in the Medium. 10:05 AA: Life on Earth was never like this. At least not in our universe. 10:06 AA: And admittedly I'm talking about in the part of the world I lived in. 10:06 AA: There were places that were pretty dangerous. 10:07 SS: print(":(") 10:08 AA: But we've got to play with the cards we're dealt, right? 10:08 SS: print("Or st3al som3on3 3ls3s. But playing fair works too.") 10:09 AA: Cheating always comes at a price in this game. 10:10 AA: Something which I take it you're learning now, after your little run-in with shenanicite. 10:11 SS: print("Y3ah this kind of sucks.") 10:11 AA: Tell me about it. I've gotten a lot of power a lot faster than I should have through various means, and I'm not even close to paying off the price. 10:12 AA: I don't know if you'll actually be any more powerful because of this though. The twinks are all stronger than us, but only because they've been around so long I think. The stims seem to help them, but I think stims work on other species too....I'm pretty sure both Balish and Null mentioned using stims at one point. 10:13 AA: And for that matter, now that I think about it, I'll bet that's what happened to me and Null when we met Scarlet that time. 10:13 SS: print("Y3ah Libby told m3 about thos3. And I think I'm g3tting/going to g3t a twink w3apon too.") 10:13 SS: print("So that's 3xciting.") 10:13 AA: A twink weapon? I have one of those. 10:14 SS: print("Oh cool! How uh... How do3s it work?") 10:14 AA: Never bothered with it much though. I don't make many attacks with weapons anymore. 10:14 AA: I don't know. I figured it was just a fancy paintbrush. Like maybe one that interfaces with a computer? 10:14 AA: It's got circuits all over it. 10:15 AA: Jack had given it to my dreamself after he turned her into a tiktok zombie. 10:15 AA: And set her to attack us. 10:15 SS: print("I don't know what a tiktok is. Probably som3thing awful.") 10:16 AA: Oh, we just sort of made up the name. They seemed to be powered by clockwork. 10:16 AA: Like they were automatons or something. Only made from the bodies of our fallen comrades and/or dreamselves. 10:16 AA: And in one case, one of our living teammates. 10:16 SS: print("That's kind of... Dark.") 10:17 AA: I ended up having to kill the Seriad tiktok so we could bring her back to life as her dreamself. Or rather, the horrorterrors killed her with my body while I was possessed. I just brought her back to life afterward. 10:18 AA: I don't know if there would've been any other way to reverse it, but we were running out of time so I think even if the Horrorterrors weren't so utilitarian, we probably would've had to do something like that. 10:18 SS: print("N... N3at?") 10:19 AA: No. It was horrible. I still feel bad about it. It's part of why I've tried to be closer friends with Seriad ever since then. 10:19 AA: I know ultimately it was a mercy, but it still felt wrong. 10:19 AA: Same thing as the Thiago thing, I guess. 10:20 SS: print("At l3ast sh3 cam3 back I gu3ss.") 10:20 AA: Yeah. 10:23 SS: print("I think I'm gonna go g3t som3 food? That's a thing that I can do now sinc3 most 3v3ryon3 is gon3.") 10:24 AA: Okay. Have fun then. 10:24 AA: And if you want to talk, feel free to come to me. 10:24 SS: print("Alright!") 10:24 SS: print("l8r") 10:25 -- spiritedScion SS ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 22:25 -- Category:Sami Category:Vyllen